halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas-G305
Lukas-G305, also known as Luke Wall and the Exile, was a Spartan from Gamma company, before defecting to the Insurrection. Intelligent, brilliant, and cunning, he was regarded by Ajax-013 as one of his top pupils, but became his greatest shame. Despite efforts to indoctrinate him to the UNSC cause, he rebelled, leaving to join the Insurrection. Re-emerging years later as a Insurrectionist leader, he became pragmatic, ruthless, and utterly dedicated to the cause of usurping UNSC control of the outer colonies. Biography Early Life Physical Appearance As a Spartan, and a rebel on the run, he's tall and thin, with a lean and toned body. Despite his lithe and wiry appearance, he's exceedingly strong and agile. His body has numerous scars, including a few burns and stab wounds, and even a bullet wound. Lukas has a strong Northern-European heritage, with pale skin, pale blue eyes, and medium length blonde hair, usually kept in a contemporary style. Most looking at him would describe him as handsome, and even kind-looking, with soft facial features, and a slim jaw. He has no piercings or tattoos, but does have a hidden neural-interface port, masked by cybernetic surgery. Personality As a child, Lukas was unpredictable. While he was smart and bright, he was distant and calculating, and extremely possessive, even as a child. He frequently ignored the plight of other children, unless he felt it benefited him. While he appeared friendly and charming, he could quickly switch to a controlling, cruel personality, to take what he needed. He frequently got into fights, even over petty things, scrapping with children over toys, space in a playground, once even hospitalising a child for threatening his sandcastle at a beach. Growing up as a young Spartan, Lukas was idealistic about his role in things. Eager and ambitious, he desired nothing more than to protect humanity from the Covenant invaders. Despite repeatedly failing psychological examinations, he was green lit for combat duty due to his skills. However, as a squad leader, he was egotistic perfectionist. He expected operations to be conducted in a exact manner, without deviance. As a team leader, he was self-centred and conceited, believing he was the centre of the team, which couldn't function without him. After the war, he continued operations, with Gamma shifting focus to battling Insurrectionist forces. In particular, they combated rebellions on Mamore, and Talitsa. During these operations, Lukas' faith in the UNSC was rattled, especially during combat operations on Talitsa, his homeworld, where they fought child soldiers, and razed settlements to flush out Insurrectionists. Growing disillusioned with the UNSC, he began to harbour doubts, which eventually grew to openly refusing orders, then finally open rebellion. During Lukas' years away from the spotlight, he fought with several Insurrectionist groups, which hardened his psyche for what lay ahead. When he returned to the forefront of the Insurrection, he was no longer idealistic, but instead a hardened, pragmatic warrior. While still a perfectionist, and egotistic, he learned how to reign in these emotions, and focus them. He became ruthless, orchestrating terrorist attacks, death squads, and suicide attacks, and even dabbled in torture, indoctrination, and brainwashing. The man that came back was almost unrecognisable, being calm, cool-headed and calculating, with a Machiavellian streak. He was also charming, and witty, able to bring around most people with just a conversation. As many were swayed by his words as they were coerced by force, or indoctrination. Skills Lukas was initially trained as a Spartan under the tutelage of Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. His extensive training forged him from a scared young boy into a battle-ready soldier. He became as proficient as any other Spartan, becoming fast, strong and lethal. As a Spartan, he became flexible, learning to adapt quickly to changing battlefield situations. He developed skills with firearms, explosives, blades, and even his bare hands, and learned how to infiltrate, how to interrogate, how to sabotage. He learned how to use and maintain all the gear he'd use in the field. While Lukas became proficient in a wide variety of weapons, his specialisation focused in on two areas; Rifles, and blades. Using a rifle, especially a carbine-type weapon, he was a force to be reckoned with. A superb marksman, with quick reactions, he could quickly clear a room with frightening precision. The job done, he could reload at a blistering speed. His second area of proficiency was with bladed weapons, especially knives. Capable of carving up a target in a blink of an eye, he performed excellently in sparring with his team mates. He was also lethal at cutting throats, and even throwing his knife. Even unarmed, he was deadly, since his quick reactions and wily disposition, mixed with Spartan augmentations, made him incredibly fast and deadly, allowing him to beat an opponent senseless before they even realised there was a battle. Lastly, his time away with the Insurrection taught him the basics of bomb making, and mixed with his own intellect, he created explosive devices of lethal cunning. Such devices were often used as booby traps, intended to ensare anybody attempting to disarm them. The one edge that turned Lukas from a Spartan of decent skill and ability, to a deadly combatant, was his intellect. He is frighteningly smart, with great capacity for learning and problem solving. His intelligence is highly regarded, giving him a certain respect from his fellow Spartans. However, most regard him as tricky and cunning, rather than smart. He's quick witted, and has an incredible memory, able to recall tiny details that happened years ago. However, his cold logic often came off as inscrutable, causing him to appear mysterious, and aloof. That mighty intellect of his was most often put to use in cyberwarfare. Lukas was a specialist in hacking, believing it was the future of warfare. While he learned a few things during his training with Gamma Company, most of his skills were taught to him by Ajax-013, who saw the young Spartan's skills and nurtured them. As a hacker, Lukas was masterful. He could bypass most security measures with ease, slipping through even the toughest firewalls without leaving a trace. As good as he was at slipping in unnoticed, if the situation called for it, he could mount a brute force attack on a firewall with success. To aide in his operations, Lukas often created specific viruses, each a masterpiece that adapted to enemy defences, continually changing, avoiding detection, and subverting the defences. They had dozens of individual triggers that allowed them to attack suddenly, or adapt, all the while causing confusion. Augmentations Armoury Lukas always enters combat with three tools. A good rifle, a good blade, and a chatterpad. Lacking one of these three, he's less of a threat. During his years as a Spartan, and for a good length of time after that, his primary weapon was an MA5/MA6 series rifle, in particular the K sub-series carbine. Preferring the stopping power of the 7.62mm round, but the reduced length of the barrel, the carbine was the perfect weapon for Lukas and his style of mobile warfare, with the weapon not damaging his agility, and allowing him to quickly and accurately remove targets at short to medium range. Some time after leaving the UNSC, he switched to using a CyTel Novoska. A carbine perfect for him, it fires 7.62mm munitions and features a collapsing stock, and shock barrel, with threading for adding a suppressor. It was typically fitted with a short range sight and a targeting system that interlinked with his armour. A reliable weapon, he utilised for the rest of his career. During his time as an insurrectionist, it became apparent he needed a sidearm for his own protection. His choise of arm in this category was the ShorTech BHP301 Rex. A moderately sized pistol, it fired .45 calibre rounds. While it lacks punch at range, it was easily capable of dispatching an unarmoured opponent at short range. Fed from a double stacked magazine, and fitted with a threaded barrel for mounting a suppressor, the weapon was simple. As a Spartan, he often used a M11 combat knife. A butcher with the weapon, he was extremely dangerous with it, capable of dismembering a target with it, given enough strength. A well balanced knife, good at throwing, it was designed as a survival tool, but was just as deadly as a combat blade. However, with the rigours of his Insurrection activity, and how easily the blade could be traced in autopsy, he switched to something a little more subtle and refined. He utilised a straight razor, a simply commercial model. While crude, it was deadly, especially for slitting throats. Easy to hide, and easy to draw, this cut-throat tool claimed many lives. While experienced in using a variety of grenades, Lukas grew accustomed to bringing his own personalised explosive devices into battle. These home made devices combined commercial electronics, usually taken from low-end chatterpads, and explosives made from readily available material, mixed with chemicals to make them invisible to ARGUS sensors. Fitted with redundancies and booby traps, these explosives are quickly deployed, allowing him to demolish a target, or boobytrap an entryway. He built larger and more elaborate explosives for specific roles. Vehicles For several years, Lukas utilised the Springhill-class Mining Vessel, Iconoclast, as his flagship. A former mining ship, sitting at 1,600 metres long, it has heavily repurposed for use as a warship and commanding ship. Lasers formerly used for deep-space mining were instead turned into crude weapons for attacking enemy starships, and likewise, the munition system used to fire mining explosives for cracking open asteroids was refitted as a torpedo-style weapon, firing barrages of large rockets, designed to bombard targets at a distance. Fitted with an abundance of ad-hoc gun mounts, including rail guns and flak cannons, it had enough firepower to deter direct assault. Lastly, it was fitted with a EMP weapon. A directed, non-nuclear electromagnetic weapon, it was built at great expense using captured examples of UNSC weapons. While crude compared to the UNSC's own efforts, it was massive, and powerful enough to knock a UNSC cruiser out, or black out a whole city. It's cavernous bays were repurposed to be used as troop bays, to carry his small army from theatre to theatre. It also had substantial upgrades to it's long distance communication systems, and was fitted with several banks of commercial super-computers, all part of Lukas' command and control centre, giving him substantial computing power for any cyber attacks he launched. Following the destruction of the Iconoclast, Lukas reflected upon it's failings, and elected to replace it with the smaller, more versatile Phoenix. Built using specifications and components captured from the UNSC Typhon, the ship measured in at 900 metres, and was fitted with advanced stealth technology seized from the stricken Prowler. Sleek, and with a low profile, it could travel through multiple-star systems without exposing itself, thanks to it's advanced stealth technology. While lightly armed, carrying a few point defence cannons and missile banks, it relies on its stealth capabilities to evade combat, or land the first strike. It carries a few launch bays, used for carrying assault shuttles and other short-ranged vessels. Like it's predecessor, its home to Lukas' own personal command centre, with expanded communications equipment, and super-computers used for cyber attacks. The Phoenix also has its own cyberwarfare and electronic warfare capabilities, to confound and blind any ships that might chase it. Gallery